


RE-WRITE More Than You Know

by RegalLove2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Outlaw Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLove2/pseuds/RegalLove2
Summary: Regina and Robin have been friends since highschool. As they grow up together, they both start to develop feelings for one another. They're both too stubborn to admit it, scared of ruining their friendship.This is a re-write of my story More Than You Know. I've been saying for a while that I wasn't proud of it. I've re-written a few chapters so far but still have to send them to my betas. Once I finish doing the new version of half the chapters, I'm going to take down the old version. This one is a little different than the original. It's not perfect but, it's much more well written. Please let me know what you think and if there's anything in the original that you want to make sure stays in this one. Thank y'all for being so loyal. Love you all!





	1. Chapter 1

The streets were already littered with people, parents walking hand in hand with their excited children, officers helping direct traffic, teachers welcoming their new students as they passed on their way into the building, and groggy teenagers with pouts on their faces as they reluctantly approached their prison. It was that time of year again. The first day of school is always filled with mixed emotions. Usually, parents are excited to be sending their kids back to the structured environment, whereas teachers and kids over the age of ten are typically counting down the days until summer starts again. Any other year, he would be an exception to the latter, but this year is different. It was his senior year, and while he normally enjoyed school, he wasn’t really fond of being the new kid yet again. In all honesty, he’s used to it and he’s never really had a problem making friends. But, when they moved his second year, his father had assured them that it’d be the last until after he graduated. He didn't hold to that deal. So, there he was again, trying to plaster a smile on his face as he approached the door, in hopes that he could somehow meet some new people. 

He was early, as usual. It didn't take him long to find his first class, and as he entered, he noticed only three other people. The first day is always important to make relationships, something he’s well aware of as the veteran ‘new kid.’ He takes a moment to consider his options. The girl in the front row seemed to be entirely too engrossed in a book, definitely not the kind of person that would be willing to have a conversation at the moment. The man in the middle seemed friendly enough, he was smiling at his phone and he was sitting in safe territory. As the transfer student, you never want to seem to eager by sitting up in the very front, but you also don't want to cower down in the back. After all, sometimes you get stuck in the seat you choose on the first day. He glanced at the third person in the room, already having really made his decision. The man had a leather jacket on, hair tossed a bit, and headphones in his ears. He decided to go with the middle option, approaching the occupied desk slowly. “Do you mind if I sit here?”

The boy glanced up at him and smiled, “Not at all.” He looked back at his phone momentarily and then put it away all together. “You must be new here.”

“That obvious?”

The other boy shrugged his shoulders and laughed lightly, “It’s a small town. Everyone knows everyone. I’m David.”

“Robin,” He held out his hand for the other man to shake. “Good to know that I’ll stick out even more than I originally anticipated.”  
David laughed again, “Well the accent is definitely a giveaway. But, you shouldn't have any problems here, it’s nice to have a new face. Most of us have been together since elementary school.”

“Good to know.” Robin chuckled. He was about to ask his new friend about his schedule when the bell rang and the teacher started talking, so he shut his mouth and focused on his first class of the day. It went by pretty quickly, they really just talked about expectations for the year. Nothing too difficult. When he stood up to leave, David followed behind. It turned out that they did have more classes together, including their next one. And, he was thankful for that. He might've gotten lost if it weren't for the other mans help. David led him straight to two girls in the front corner of the room, introducing him to them politely. He gathered that the one with the short black hair was his girlfriend, Mary, and the other was her best friend, Tink. He found that an odd name choice, but didn't comment further as he gave them all polite smiles and surveyed his surroundings. A woman in the front row immediately caught his attention. There was something almost… regal about her and he could tell, even from afar, that she must be absolutely beautiful. Her hair was shadowing her face, obstructing his view and she was wearing a tight red dress, very professional-looking. His curiosity got the better of him and he turned to his acquaintance from earlier. “David?” He waited for the man to look up at him and hum in acknowledgment. “Who is that?” He gestured over to the woman in question. 

David followed his line of sight and raised his eyebrows a bit. “Regina.” Robin repeated the name under his breath and the man next to him sighed. “I’m afraid there isn’t much to tell you there. She’s a bit of a mystery. All I can say for sure is that she’s got a work ethic that makes everyone else look like we should be a grade behind.”

Robin excused himself politely, thanking David and walking toward her desk. He didn't know what to say, or if he was even going to say anything at all, but he was intrigued and he knew that for certain. He approached slowly, noticing that she was reading. There was a coffee on her desk, a coat of red lipstick along the rim, and apple slices sitting in a container. He smiled and placed his things down gently on the desk behind hers. “Excuse me?”

She didn't look up. She put her finger up, motioning for him to wait a second. His gaze followed her other hand as it traced along the end of a paragraph before stopping. She glanced up at him, finally, and he was able to really see her face for the first time. Somehow, that lipstick was in perfect condition still, despite the full mark on her coffee cup. He almost missed what she said, he tuned in just in time to hear her ask, “What did you need?”

“I just wanted to make sure that I wasn’t stealing anyone’s seat here.” He smiled again, watching her glance to the chair behind hers. He held out his hand, “I’m Robin,-“ Just then, the teacher walked in the room, followed by the bell. He heard her whisper that the seat was free before turning to face said teacher and closing her book. He sat down, and didn't say anything else to her until the class was over. 

She took her time exiting the class, was one of the last ones out. He waited just outside the door, hoping to catch her. When she walked out, he fell into step next to her. She glanced over at him and raised her brow in question but didn't say anything. Apparently, she's not a chatty one. So, he started the conversation again. “I’m afraid that our last conversation was cut short. I’m Robin.”

She sighed and turned to face him, stopping in front of a doorway. “Look, I’m not the best person to befriend on the first day of school. You’re new here, I get that. But I am here for two reasons, to learn and to work hard enough to get out of here. Those two things don’t really make me the type of person you want as a friend. Sorry.”

He smirked, “I think those are two very understandable reasons to be at school, milady. Now,” He paused, remembering that she hadn't given her name to him yet. 

She caught on to his pause and simply filled in, “Regina.”

“Regina, would you mind pointing me in the direction of this class?” 

He pointed to the block on his schedule and she leaned in to look at it. “You’re already here.” And, with that, she turned on her heal and walked into the very door they were standing in front of. He tried to hide the smile on his face as he followed her into the room and took a seat next to her. Anyone else may have been put off by her forward attitude, but he found it refreshing. There was just something about her that drew him to wanting to learn more. He didn't bother her more, as soon as they sat down, she pulled that book back out. The teacher walked in just a minute later, not leaving him much time to sit there awkwardly. He introduced himself and started explaining their first project. he could tell that this teacher wasn’t the normal conventional type, and he was excited to have someone who seemed to value making learning fun. He went in depth about the project, telling them everything they needed to know and then some. It seemed interesting enough, and he wasn’t the only one who seemed to be engaged. That is, until he told them that they were going to be assigned partners and that they wouldn't be able to work on it much at school. He received collective groans from the class when he released those details. For him, it didn't matter too much. He didn't have a life here yet, and he saw this as an opportunity to meet someone new. He just hoped it was someone nice and hardworking. Their teacher started reading off the names he matched up, and in turn, he got some smiles and some rolling eyes. By some stroke of luck, his name was called with Regina’s. She glanced over at him briefly and he couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t look disappointed with being paired up with him. 

——-

When the bell rang, signaling the end of the class, they both started gathering their things. He glanced over at her and smiled softly, “Would you like to come over tomorrow night and get a jump on this project?”

She looked up briefly before turning her attention back to the notebook she was putting in her bag. “Friday’s are reserved for my brother. We have a tradition of sorts. Saturday?” She pulled a piece of paper out of the notebook and scribbled her number down on it, reaching out to hand it to him. 

Taking the sheet from her hand, he nodded his head, “Sure. I’ll send you my address.”

And with that, they went their separate ways. He had two other classes with her that day, but chose not to bother her. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and he was relieved when the last bell of the day rang. After a short walk, he approached his front door. The moment he walked through the threshold, he was greeted by his little brother running full speed. He managed to catch the little guy and throw him in the air, making him giggle. “Roland, you're getting too big to do that.”

Roland giggled again, “Papa says that soon I’ll be big enough to go to a big school just like you!”

He laughed and ruffled his brothers curls. “He’s absolutely right.”

“Did you make any new friends? I made two new friends at my school, Ava and Nick!”

“That’s great, Roland, and yes, I think I did.”

Roland beamed with pride, “What’re they like? Can I meet them?”

Robin knelt down and smiled at his little brother. He was used to being around Robin’s friends back in England. Will practically lived at their house. “I’m sure you will, one of them is coming over this weekend to work on some school stuff.”

“Really? Is he nice?”

“Actually, She’s a girl, and yes, she’s very nice. I’m sure you’ll love her.”

The little boys smile grew wider and he cheered, running off to tell his mum. Robin simply chuckled and walked to the table, setting his book bag down and pulling out his first assignment. A few minutes later, his mother walked into the room with a towel over her shoulder and a grin on her face. She walked up next to him, bending down a bit to put an arm over his shoulders and kiss him on the cheek. “Hello, my dear. How was your first day?”

“Alright, I suppose. How was your day?”

“Good, I took Roland to pre-school for an open house and stayed for a while before coming back and working on the house a bit. That boy is so outgoing, I think he talked to every person in the room, including the adults.” She laughed, “He’s already made quite a few friends, though I’m not convinced he knows all their names.”

Robin laughed at that too, smiling. He missed when it was that easy to make a new friend. 

“He’s currently very excited to meet your new friend this weekend.” She gave him a questioning look. 

“I was going to talk to you about that. We were assigned a project and given partners. I invited her over Saturday to work on it. I hope that’s alright.”

“Of course it is. I look forward to meeting her.” She rubbed his back for a second but didn't say anything else. 

______

They decided that she would come over at 4:30, and that’s exactly when she showed up. He opened the door for her and barely had a moment to turn around and let her in before Roland came barreling toward the door. He had just enough time to bend down and scoop him up, spinning him around before he tackled her. He loved everyone and always wanted to greet them. When he turned back around, she had shut the door and was smiling brightly at him. He smiled back briefly before placing a squirming Roland down on the floor. He knelt down and looked him in the eye, “Roland, remember, you’re too big for that. We wouldn't want to hurt Regina, now would we?” It was almost comical how vigorously Roland shook his head no. “So, why don't you walk to her and introduce yourself?”

Regina was watching the interaction with an amused smile, and she was quick to squat down when the toddler did as his brother asked and walked up to her, looking shy now. She held out her hand to him, “Hello, I’m Regina. What’s your name?”

Robin stood back and watched them, his mom entering the room a second later and leaning against the doorframe with a smile, doing the same. 

“I’m Roland!” He took her hand a shook it excitedly. “Robin is my big brother.”

Regina gave him a surprised look. “Is that so?”

Roland nodded again, puffing out his chest with pride and causing her to laugh. “You’re very pretty, Gina.”

Her smile grew even wider, “Well, thank you, Roland.” She leaned a little closer and bopped him on the nose, “And you’re very handsome.” 

Roland beamed at her and she couldn’t help but laugh, leaning in and placing a kiss on his cheek, before standing up again. 

“Did you here that?” He turned toward his brother again, noticing his mother standing a few feet away. “Mommy! Lady Gina kissed me!”

All three of them laughed and his mother ran her fingers through his curls. “She did?” She asked excitedly, chuckling at his obvious excitement. “What an honor.” She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Regina, who was still standing by the door. Extending her hand, she smiled at the young girl. “I’m Claire, it’s nice to meet you.”

She took the older womans hand, “Regina. He’s absolutely adorable and so polite.” She nodded her head toward Roland, who was now being thrown in the air by his brother. 

“Thank you, we try. Robin has been working on that with him a lot more lately. Also, apparently he’s been teaching him how to charm ladies.” She rolled her eyes playfully, glancing at the two boys. 

Regina laughed, “He’s succeeding then.”

“Hm, I’m not so sure that’s a good thing.” Claire chuckled. “Alright Ro, we have to leave them alone and let them do their work.” Roland pouted but listened, walking further into the house and disappearing. She turned back toward Regina, “Stay for dinner?”

She paused, glanced at Robin, who just smiled, and checked her watch. She doubted that they’d finish their work in two hours. “Sure, thank you.”

“Good, Roland will be thrilled. You two go ahead and just let me know if he bothers you at all.” She turned and walked in the same direction Roland went. 

Robin looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. “We can go downstairs to work.” He turned and lead the way to the basement. 

It was nice, very homey. He gave her a tour, a small living room with a couch, a nice tv, a desk, and a table. Two bedrooms, one guest, and one belonging to Robin. One bathroom. And, a nice room lined with bookshelves, each filled from ceiling to floor with books and movies. She would love to spend more time in that particular room, but they had work to do.  
_____

After the first hour or so, she sent a message to her mother, telling her that she was eating dinner at the Locksleys and it looked like she’d be there for a while. Her mother was strict at times, especially when it came to grades, but she trusted Regina. She was a good kid and her mother knew that she’d raised a girl with a good head on her shoulders. As long as Regina kept in touch, she was lenient enough. 

Another hour in and a excited Roland ran down the stairs to inform them that dinner was ready. Robin chuckled when he insisted on holding Regina’s hand and ‘escorting the lady up to dinner.’

His father was out of town for the weekend so it was just the four of them, but there wasn’t a lack of conversation. And, Regina found that she really liked his family. 

“What’s your family like, Regina?” Roland had asked her about half way through their meal.

She smiled, glancing at Robin then at Claire. “Well, there’s my mom, my dad, Henry, and Nala. The rest of my family is scattered in other states.” 

Robin cut in, “Is Henry the brother you mentioned at school?”

She nodded, “He is. We’re super close.”

Claire smiled softly, “That’s so nice, dear. How old is Henry? And Nala?” 

She chuckled, “Nala is our cat, but she’s an important part of the family. And Henry is six, but he might as well be a teenager with his personality.”

All of them laughed and Roland bounced excitedly in his chair, “I’m four!”

“You are? That’s so many!” Regina responded. 

Roland nodded his head excitedly. “Can I meet Henry? Pleeease?”

Regina glanced at Claire, who simply smiled and nodded lightly. She turned back toward the little one, “I’m sure that Henry would love to meet you, Roland. Maybe we can meet at the park one day.”

“Yes, please! I love making new friends.”

Robin smiled and reached over, ruffling his hair. “You’re so good at it!”

Roland’s grin spread ear to ear. Regina could tell how much the little one looked up to his big brother and couldn’t help but smile at it. Robin was clearly such a good role model to him and it reminded her of her relationship with Henry. She could see herself spending more time there with the two boys across from her, as long as she was welcome, of course. 

_____

Another three hours in, and they were still adding to their project. He noticed that she was a bit of an over-achiever, but he didn’t mind. His mother came down at around ten o’clock to check on them and bring them some cookies before leaving them again. They officially finished at eleven thirty, but they started talking and lost track of time. She caved and asked to see the room with books and movies again, taking time to truly admire the variety. When he saw her eyeing a particular movie, he slipped it off the shelf and put it on, earning a big smile from her. They both sat on the couch to watch, occasionally pausing to talk. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had a lot of fun and felt more relaxed then she had in a long time. About an hour after the movie started, she dozed off and he wasn’t too far behind her. His mother, who had been dozing in and out on the couch upstairs, went to check on them when she realized it was well after midnight. The tv was playing through the title screen of one of her favorite movies on loop and she found them both asleep, Regina cuddled up to his side with her head on his shoulder and his hand in hers, resting on her lap. She smiled for a minute, they looked so innocent and peaceful, she even pulled her phone out to take a picture. But, she realized quickly that she should wake them. Her mother was probably worried. Tucking her phone back in her pocket, she walked over to them and gently shook Robin. 

“Wake up, Dear.” 

He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, “Mum?”

“You fell asleep, love. We need to make sure Regina’s mother knows she’s alright.”

He looked around and his eyebrows shot up. He quickly untangled his hands from hers and he gave his mother an embarrassed look. 

His mother chuckled and walked around him to the other side of the couch, sitting next to Regina and shaking her gently. “Regina, dear, wake up sweetheart.” 

Regina’s head shot up and she looked around, face flushing when she noticed her knees curled up against Robin’s leg. She moved quickly, whispering, “I’m sorry.” She looked to her other side at Claire. “What time is is?”

“Very late, almost two, I believe. You should call your mother.”

She started frantically looking around for her phone, finding a missed call and message from her mom an hour and a half ago. She sighed and quickly dialed,, immediately hearing her mothers worried voice on the other end of the line. “Mother. I’m so sorry. We finished the project and were talking and must’ve just fell asleep. I’ll come home now.”

Cora sighed in relief on the line. “It’s late Regina, I was worried.”

“I know, I’m so sorry.”

“Is a parent around? It’s pouring rain outside, I don’t want you driving this late, when you’re tired, in this weather.”

“Yes, one minute.” She covered the speaker and turned to Claire again, “My mother wants to talk to you, do you mind?”

“Of course not.” Claire grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

“Hello. This is Cora, I’m Regina’s mother.”

“Claire, nice to meet you. I’m sorry, I’m afraid I dozed off for a bit and when I came down to check on them, they were asleep.”

“I understand, I was just worried. Thank you for waking her and having her call me. Do you have a place that she can stay tonight? The weather is bad and I would prefer she didn't drive home right now. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. She’s welcome here. We’ve got a guest room set up that she can use.” Claire glanced at Regina, who had shifted a bit from her son and was sitting awkwardly. Robin was avoiding eye contact. 

Cora thanked her and asked that she send her number before requesting to speak to her daughter again. She told Regina to please make sure she was home for church in the morning and bid her a goodbye. As soon as she hung up the phone, she sighed in relief. 

Claire smiled at the two of them. “Looks like you're staying here for the night.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“There’s no need to be sorry. We have plenty of room.”

Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I can get you a shirt to sleep in, Mum, do you have a pair of pants?”

“I’m sure I do. I’ll go find you something and I know we have spare toothbrushes. I’ll be right back.”

Regina grabbed her hand and gave her a small smile, “Thank you so much.”

Claire squeezed her hand and smiled at her, “It’s no trouble.” She turned toward the stairs and disappeared. 

“Let me get you a shirt.” Robin stood up and walked toward his bedroom with her following close behind. 

She stayed in the doorway and watched him. “I really am sorry, I didn't mean to inconvenience you and your mom.”

“It really isn’t a big deal, I just hope that you’re not in trouble.” He pulled a light blue t-shirt out of his drawer and handed it to her.

“No, My mother trusts me, I’m not the type of girl that goes and spends the night with men.” As soon as she said it, she realized how it must’ve sounded because she watched him raise his eyebrows and she started laughing. “You know what I mean.”

Claire walked up and handed her a pair of silk pj pants and a new toothbrush, along with a baggie with her name on it. “Just in case, put the toothbrush in here and leave it in Robin’s bathroom.” She walked over to Robin and kissed him on the cheek before walking back towards her. To Regina’s surprise she pulled her into a hug. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lockley.”

“Please, it’s Claire. Robin, I trust that you’ll show her to the guest room?” When he nodded, she smiled. “Goodnight, you two.” She turned and walked back towards the stairs. 

They stood there for a second in silence before Robin spoke up. “Feel free to change, there’s toothpaste in the drawer in the bathroom and you're welcome to use anything you need.” He led her back to the guest room. “I’m just going to change and brush my teeth and then I’ll be out of your way.” He walked away before she could say anything. 

She quickly changed and went straight to the bathroom. She wasn’t expecting to find him there still and she quickly averted her eyes when she found he was shirtless. He made eye contact with her in the mirror and smiled before bending back over to the sink to rinse out the toothpaste. As soon as he was done, he moved out of the way to make room for her. He dried his face, but lingered in the bathroom with her while she brushed her teeth. She caught his eye in the mirror and raised her brow at him, just managing to see him shrug before she finished up. He offered her a little towel to wipe her face, and she took it with a little smile, leaning back against the counter and looking at him. “I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed? That shirt is entirely too large on you.” He chuckled. 

She shrugged. “It’s comfortable. And, it smells good, which is more than I could’ve said if I had to sleep in the clothes I’ve been wearing all day.”

He laughed. “Good to know.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously for a minute and glanced down between them. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

When he went to walk away, she reached out to grab his arm, forcing him to turn around and look at her again. “You’re not in my way, if anything, I’m in yours. And, thank you, for everything. I really appreciate it.”

He smiled. “You’ll always be welcome here. Roland clearly loves you and I can tell that my mum is also quite fond, she loves having another female in the house. Thank you for making my little brother smile so much, it’s so important to me that my friends get along well with him.”

She smiled, “Most people wouldn't want to be friends with someone like me. I’m not always the most fun to be around. And, Roland is amazing. He’s such a sweet kid.”

His smile grew, “I like being around you.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her cheek on instinct, but quickly thought better of it, hugging her awkwardly instead. He backed away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, an apology ready to leave his lips. “Sorry, I-“

But, she simply smiled and whispered, “Goodnight Robin,” before turning to wash her face. 

“Goodnight Regina.” He walked off to bed with a wide grin on his face. 

 

____

 

She was up before him the next morning. She got up pretty early, rushing to make it home in time to get ready for church. She left his shirt folded neatly on the couch along with his mothers pants and her toothbrush in the cabinet beneath the sink. She was surprised to find Claire up so early but thankful to be able to tell the woman goodbye. Roland was also awake, begging her to stay for breakfast, but she couldn’t. She left him with a promise to come back and visit and another kiss on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my story More Than You know re-written with some changes and (I hope) better grammar and fewer mistakes. Again, let me know if there's anything from the original story that you for sure want to see in the re-write!

The bell sounded loudly overhead and he waited for her, like always. She had a habit of staying to talk to the teacher, everyone knew Regina loved her. They had some sort of bond that he didn't understand but, then again, there was a lot about her that he didn't understand. He waited outside the door and fell into step beside her when she exited. She turned and gave him a look, but smiled nonetheless. 

“So, I’m picking Roland up today since we get out so early.” As a senior, they already get out earlier than everyone else but, on top of that, it was early release today due to some county wide meeting. Their next class was their last one of the day. 

She turned to smile at him briefly as they walked into their classroom. “I’m getting Henry too. He’s in kindergarten now so they have the early release schedule also. Normally I would get him off the bus but I thought it’d be nice to get him from school and take him to the park or something.”

“Do you mind if Roland and I join you? I know he’d be ecstatic to see you again and we’d both love to meet Henry.”

“I’m sure Henry would love that. He doesn’t get to play with kids around his own age very much, at least not outside of school.”

____

While they were gathering their things after class, he asked, “Should we meet you there?”

She checked the time on her phone, “Well, Henry doesn't get out for another two hours. When were you planning on getting Roland?”

He shrugged. “No specific time. Why don't we get some lunch and then just go together to get the boys?”

“That sounds like a great idea. Follow me home? I don't want to leave my car here.”

He nodded his head, “Of course.” Her house wasn’t very far from his, maybe a ten minute drive. It was absolutely beautiful. When he pulled into the driveway behind hers, he wasn’t sure if he should get out. She got out of her car and smiled in his direction, waving to him, gesturing for him to come. He climbed out and followed her up the front steps.

“Sorry, I just want to change. Wearing a dress to the park isn't practical and Henry always suckers me into getting on the swing next to his.” 

He laughed. “Yes, a dress wouldn't be suitable for that. Roland and I compete to see who can swing higher. He always wins.” He winked. 

A small laugh escaped her as she closed the door behind them. “I’m not surprised. Henry almost always beats me too. I bet I could beat you, though.”

“That sounds like a challenge.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Maybe it was.” When she started climbing the stairs and, when he didn't follow, she turned to look at him, “You coming?”

He gave her a questioning look, “I thought you were changing?”

Rolling her eyes playfully, she kept walking. “That’s what a bathroom is for.” And, with that, she kept walking. 

He followed her up, taking in the sight of her room. It was beautifully decorated. Black and white everywhere, very classy. The walls were adorned with paintings and there was a desk in the corner with a rack of canvases next to it, paint supplies covering the shelf on the wall. She didn’t say anything, just walked over to her dresser and then her closet before disappearing into what he could only assume was the bathroom. When she returned, she was wearing a pair of white shorts, a blue tank top, and was in the process of buttoning up a yellow shirt on top. He glanced over at her momentarily, running his hands along one of the paintings. “Did you paint all of these?” 

“Mhmm,” She sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling some socks on and working at the ties of her shoes. Nodding her head towards the spot on the bed next to her, “You can sit you know.” 

He walked over and sat down next to her, “I didn’t know you could paint. Those are incredible.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “There’s a lot you don't know about me. And, thank you. Though, painting acrylic isn't actually my favorite.”

“I suppose that’s true but, in my defense, I've only known you for a few weeks. What is your favorite?”

“Hm, I love sketching. But, I’m partial to watercolor and pen.” She finished tying her shoe and stood up, gesturing for him to follow her out of the room. “I’m working on a new project for someone, actually.”

He followed her down the stairs and toward the front door, ready to ask her more but her phone started ringing and she picked it up. 

Covering the speaker, she whispered to him, “Just let me grab Henry’s booster seat out of my car and I’ll meet you out there.” Turning, she walked and grabbed her keys to her car. He walked out just after hearing her say into the line, Hello Mother.

A minute later, she was climbing into the passenger seat, phone still pressed up against her ear. “I’m going to get him from school actually.” She paused, “Yes, I’m taking him to the park with a friend who also has a little brother.” She gave him an apologetic smile and he nodded at her, “Robin….Yes, the same one…I’m sure that’d be fine, I’ll talk to him about it…I’ll get him some dinner…I won’t… I know… Safe travels tomorrow. Talk to you later.” She hung up the phone and turned to look at him as he was driving. 

“Sorry. Both of my parents are out of town and she gets a little worried when they're gone for more than a few days. She thinks I’ll spoil Henry too much.” She laughed. 

“That doesn't seem too far off, I haven't even met the lad and I can tell that he has you wrapped around his finger.” He smiled over at her.

She hummed, “I love that kid.”

A minute later, they pulled into the small diner down the street from Roland’s pre-school. After sliding into a booth, they placed their orders and started talking again. 

“You said you were working on a new project. What is it, if you don't mind me asking?”

She nodded her head, “It’s actually a reconstructed book.” She took a sip of her drink. “It’s still in the early stages, I don't have everything planned out yet, but I have a basic idea. I’ve glued together pages in a book to make really thick pages. In total, I’ve turned a two-hundred page book into roughly ten pages. I’m going to do something different on each page.” She paused, “It’s hard to explain.”

“Sounds very interesting, though I can’t exactly picture it.” He laughed, “I’d love to see it. Who’s it for?”

“Mrs. Britten. And I only have the pages glued, I haven't started anything else yet.”

He raised his eyebrows in question but she didn't elaborate. Mrs. Britten was their teacher, the one that Regina stayed to talk to quite a bit. “It seems like there’s history between the two of you.”

The waitress walked over and put their plates in front of them, earning twin ‘thank you’s.’ She cut her sandwich in half and took a bite, swallowing before answering him. “There is. She’s kind of like a mentor to me. Believe it or not, going into high school, my strategy wasn’t much different then a lot of people our age. I was planning on taking easy classes so I would be guaranteed good grades. My mother is such a stickler for grades, so it seemed like a no-brainer. I’d known Mrs. Britten for a few years. I used to volunteer at the pre-school her son went to when I was in middle school. He’s just two years older than Henry.” She paused to take another bite of her lunch. “I was ecstatic to have a little brother and loved riding my bike down to the daycare to spend time with him before my mother was ready to pick him up. It became a regular thing and the owner of the little school asked me if I would be willing to help out a teacher in the two year old room one day. I fell in love with little Cooper within minutes. His mother was a bit scary to my middle-school self. She can be a bit of a hard-ass.” She laughed. 

Robin nodded, “Yes, she scares me sometimes and I'm not thirteen.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, clearly amused. “She’s not that bad. But, at the time, I thought she was. Two days before my first year of high-school started, I was with Henry at the park by my house and we ran into each other. I played with Cooper a little and then sat with her and she asked to see my schedule. Then, she proceeded to lecture me because I was “Too smart to be taking such a joke of a class.” She didn't give me a choice in the matter, and like I said, I was a bit scared of her. She went to the counselor at school and had them change me into her advanced class.” She paused to take a sip of her drink, “I was terrified. After the first day, I realized that I needed to make sure she didn't regret it and I was determined to prove that I belonged in her class. She's the reason I have the work ethic and grades I do today. I’m thrilled to have her again this year. It was her doing, of course.”

“You must be quite the student to have a teacher like that request you in her class twice.”

She shrugged, “Like I said when we first met, I want to get out of this town. And, I always worked just a tad harder in her class.”

“Do you still keep in touch with her son?” 

“Yes, I love him like another little brother. Occasionally, I pick him up from school with Henry and take them for ice cream or something. She always lets me take him. That’s actually what we were talking about today, I’m going to get him tomorrow and take him and Henry to the movies.”

“That sounds fun. She still scares me, though. Maybe you can put in a good word for me.”

“Hmm,” She pretended to think about it and then laughed. “I suppose I can do that.”

He took a bite of his burger and winked. “It’d be very much appreciated. So, what do you plan on doing on the book then?”

“I know some of her favorites, so I was going to make each page inspired by one of her favorite books. I’ll show you some ideas later.” She glanced at her watch, “We should be going soon.”

_____  
They decided that they’d get Roland first, drive to the park, and Regina would just walk to get Henry. It was less than five minutes of walking and she wanted a minute to hear about his day before they joined the Locksley boys.

They both walked back to Roland’s little classroom to pick him up. He saw Robin first and was really excited, but when he saw Regina behind him, he was thrilled. He jumped up and ran to her, crashing into her legs. If Robin hadn't moved to stand behind her, she would've fallen. She laughed, picking up the little boy to rest on her hip. He there his arms around her immediately and she tickled his sides. Robin chuckled and grabbed Roland’s things, leading them back out the building. Roland chatting with her the whole time. 

“Gina! Did you know that when you mix red and blue paint, it makes purple?”

Regina laughed, “It does? That’s so cool! Is that why you’re covered in paint?” She grabbed his little hand and turned it over, glancing at all the spots. 

He nodded enthusiastically, “I made a painting for you, I mixed the colors by accident and then my teacher started telling us what colors make other colors!”

She threw an amused look at Robin as she buckled Roland into his car seat. “It sounds like you had a very fun day!” 

“I did! Where are we going, Gina?”

“Well, I’m going to go get my brother and then I thought we could go to the park. How does that sound?”

Roland smiled, “Yes! I wanna meet your brother!”

Both she and Robin laughed and climbed in to the car, listening to more stories from the little one in the backseat. Robin insisted on dropping her off at Henry’s school and she insisted that he not wait for her. She wanted to walk with Henry. 

When she walked into the building, she was met with an incredibly excited six year old. After signing him out, she took his hand and led him outside. Once he noticed that she was leading him away from the parking lot, he turned to her and asked, “Where are we going?”

She stopped and knelt down next to him, “I thought maybe we would go to the park?” A huge smile appeared on his face and she laughed. “And, there’s someone there that really wants meet you.” She grabbed his hand again and kept walking.

“Who is it?”

“The little brother of a friend of mine. He’s a little younger than you but he’s so excited to meet you.”

Henry gave her a funny look. “I’ve never met any of your friends.”

She smiled down at him as they rounded the corner toward the street with the park. “That’s because I like to keep you all to myself.” In all honesty, it’s because she doesn't have many friends, not real ones anyway. But, that answer seemed to have been enough for Henry, who grinned up at her. It looked like Henry was about to say something else, but when the park came into view, the ADD kicked in and he pulled her hand, dragging her toward the gate. She laughed, letting him pull her along. As soon as they entered the gate, she spotted Robin with his little brother in his arms, squirming as he tickled him like crazy. Giggles filled the air and she couldn't help but smile in their direction, though neither of them had noticed her yet. Her heart fluttered for a moment, though she ignored it. She turned to look back down at Henry, “That’s them.”

“Your friend is a boy?”He furrowed his brows, very deep in thought for a moment. “I thought girls and boys weren't supposed to play together. That’s what my friend Nick says.”

“I play with you all the time.” She held back a laugh the best she could as he thought about what she said. “Besides, you're allowed to play with anyone you want. And, it’s different when you get older.”

He thought about what she’d said for a moment, then shrugged. “You’re my sister, it doesn't count.”

“Im still a-“ 

She was cut off by a happy squeal from the little toddler across the park. “Gina!” Eh started running toward her, ignoring the yell from Robin to slow down. She heard Henry ask “Gina?” But, she didn't have time to answer before Roland was jumping into her arms. “I missed you.” Roland placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. 

Robin ran up then, “I’m sorry. Roland, you can’t do that.”

Regina gave him look, telling him it was alright and setting Roland down on the floor again. “This is Henry.” She motioned to her brother. 

Robin knelt down and looked her little brother in the eye, holding his hand out to him. “Hello, Henry. I’m Robin, and this is my little brother, Roland.”

She almost melted when she saw Henry hold his head high, looking much older than a kindergartener, and shake Robin’s hand. “You’re Regina’s friend?”

Robin looked up at her briefly, smiling before turning his attention back to the boy in front of him. “I am.”

“Why do you sound funny?”

“Henry, that’s not-“ Regina started. 

But Robin simply chuckled. “Because we’re not from here. It’s called an accent.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want to go play on the swings?” Roland bounced excitedly, clearly getting impatient with the conversation. 

Henry looked up at his sister, who nodded, then dropped his backpack on the floor. After murmuring a “Sure,” the two kids ran off. 

Regina sighed, watching both of them mount the swings. Bending down to pick up his backpack, she muttered, “Sorry, he can be a little blunt sometimes.”

He chuckled again. “No worries. It was cute. And, I get that all the time. Kids think my accent is funny, girls think it’s charming.” He winked at her. 

She raised her brow, smirking. “Really? Charming?” They approached the bench and sat down side by side. 

He shrugged, “Not my words.” But, his smirk remained. 

“Mhmm.” She looked off toward their brothers. “I’m sure you’ll use that to your advantage.”

“If the opportunity presents itself.”

“Well, you've had a few weeks to get to know people. Got your eye on anyone? She glanced over at him.

He thought about it for a moment. “Maybe.” She raised her eyebrows in question. “Honestly? We’ve only got less than a year left before everyone is going to go their separate ways for college. It doesn't make much sense to look for a relationship.” He shrugged again, “Anyway, I’m a firm believer that you shouldn't have to look. It’ll happen when it happens”

She smiled, ‘I never would've pegged you as the type to leave it all to fate.”

“Maybe not always. But, for now, I choose not to focus on it.” He turned to look at her for a moment while she watched their brothers. “What about you? Regina Mills got her eye on anyone?”

She almost snorted, laughing. “Yeah, right.”

He smiled at her. “Why is that so funny?”

“Nothing. I’m just not the type.”   
“I’m not sure I follow.”

Turning to face him, she sighed. “I have too much going on in my life to deal with a relationship. And, I’ve grown up in this town. Some might think it’s cute to end up with someone that you went to kindergarten with but, that’s not me. I watched all those boys go through puberty. Not a turn on.” 

Now it was his turn to break out in laughter. “I can see that. I guess I’m lucky then.”

“Really? And why is that?”

“Because I’d hate for you to see the monstrosity that was me during puberty, every time you look at me.” He laughed. 

They both turned to look back at their brothers when they heard Roland call for them. “Can you come play with us pleeease?”

Robin glanced at her. “I do believe that you challenged me to a duel on the swings, M’lady.” He stood up, bowing dramatically and holding his hand out to help her up. 

She rolled her eyes. “Ever the gentleman.” Taking his hand, she stood up. “I’m still going to beat you, though.”

“You’re on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, I'm doing a giveaway for a Lana Autograph from the Orlando Convention I'm going to in May! Go follow me on twitter @RegalLove2 and look at my pinned tweet for details on how to enter to win. If you don't have a twitter, comment here and I'll tell you another way you can enter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 of my story More Than You Know, re-written. There are some changes and (I hope) better grammar and fewer mistakes! Comment and let me know what you think and if there is anything from my original story that you for sure want to see in the re-write! I'm cutting out a few things and changing it up quite a bit so, your input is much appreciated.

As the weeks passed on, they grew closer and closer. Taking their brothers to the park and various other places, became a frequent thing. Their friendship grew and she found that she’d never been comfortable around anyone the way she was with Robin. When Henry had come home after their first trip to the park, going on and on about Robin and Roland, her parents had insisted upon meeting him. Her father was so protective of her and she had been worried that he had the wrong idea. After all, she didn't bring many people around the house. She’d assured him that they were only friends and, after he met Robin, he made it clear that he didn't believe it. But, thankfully, her parents loved him and didn’t bother her too much about it. Their families grew close too. Her mother and Robin’s got along well and it didn’t take long for Henry and Roland to become the best of friends. 

Regina and Robin, well they were inseparable. Working on every project and spending almost every weekend together, they rarely spent time apart. Staying over at his house wasn't rare. Her parents trusted her and she’d spent so much time assuring them that they were just friends, that they weren't particularly worried. She stayed in the guest room across from his but, most of the time, they'd fall asleep in each others arms on the couch first. Something that Claire found absolutely adorable, though she didn't mention it to them. They usually woke up on their own and went to their respective rooms. She’d always snap a picture when she found them cuddled up in a cute way, but she never bothered them. They didn't need her pestering. 

They told each other everything. He wasn’t surprised he was over at her house one night and she told him that she hadn’t had her first kiss. That day at the park, she’d made it very clear that there wasn't anyone she was interested in and he just knew that there hadn't ever been, at least not in this tiny town. When he told her that he hadn’t had his first kiss either, she originally didn't believe him.

“Well, there are a bunch of girls at school that are fawning over you. You could have your pick.” She’d joked. 

He laughed, but only responded with, “None that I want.” 

That was the week that they'd spent almost all of together. It was the final week of Christmas Break. Robin returned home from England just in time for her parents to leave. They’d taken Henry on his very first trip to Disney world. She wasn't particularly happy to miss it, but she had college applications that weren't going to finish themselves. Robin had showed up at her door a few hours after her parents left. She hadn't seen him in a little over a week. When he left, she didn't realize how much she’d miss him. He came with a few gifts and lots of treats from his trip to London. Most of them were from his mother but, he’d gotten her a beautiful bracelet too. They’d spent that night curled up on the couch, watching movies, and snacking on all of the delicacies he’d brought from home.

The movie thing became sort of a tradition with them, it’s how they spent the majority of their break. That, and talking. It seemed like they'd never run out of things to talk about. Unfortunately though, the break had to end. 

She was getting ready the morning of their first day back at school when she heard her phone buzz on the dresser. Walking over to it, she picked it up and read the message. He was offering to pick her up again. It happened quite often now. She had her own car yes, but, if she didn't have anywhere to be after school, they’d go together most days. She responded quickly and kept getting ready. Thirty minutes later, her was at her door. After walking her to the car and opening the door for her, as always, he handed her a cup of coffee. She thanked him and took a quick sip, it was made just the way she liked it. 

They talked and laughed as they made the short drive to school. Once they arrived, they had to part ways. He walked her to her first period, kissed her on the cheek, and went across the hall to his own class. She sat down at her desk, immediately pulling out a book but, she was only able to focus for a few minutes before she noticed someone slip into the desk beside hers, eyes clearly focused on her. When she finally turned, she was greeted with a goofy smile from a tall red-head that she hadn't spoken to in ages. In elementary school, when you're typically friends with everyone in class, they'd been pretty close. But, they were very different, a fact that you could tell from a simple glance at them now. 

She waited for the girl to talk, she clearly had something on her mind. But, when she just sat there with that ridiculous grin, Regina was forced to ask. “Can I help you, Ruby?”

The other girl shrugged, grin growing wider. “I heard a rumor about you a while ago. I didn't believe it but, now I think I may have been wrong to think it was just a rumor.”

Regina waited for her to continue but the other girl just continued to look at her with a funny smile. The brunette sighed and closed her book, turning toward Ruby, “And?”

Ruby smiled, clearly happy to have her full attention now. “I’d heard that you had a boyfriend.” When Regina raised her eyebrows at the statement, Ruby continued, “I, naturally, thought that was insane. There’s no way that you’d waste your time with something like that. But… Now, I see you walk into school with the hot British guy and he’s holding the door for you and kissing you on the cheek. I want details.” 

It shouldn’t be a surprise, Ruby is the school gossip but, still, it bothers her a little. She’d never liked being the center of attention. “Robin and I are just friends. Speaking of which,” She gestured between herself and the redhead, “We are not. If there were any details, what on earth would make you think you’d get them?”

Throwing her hand to her chest in mock offense, Ruby gave her a look. “Ouch, that hurt.”

She rolled her eyes, turning back in her desk and grabbing her book. “Don’t act all offended. We haven't been friends in years. Robin, or ‘hot British guy,’ as you so call him, is just a friend. There aren't any details.”

“You don't act like you're just friends.”

“Well, we are. So, drop it and let me read my book.”

She saw the other girl cross her arms and heard her mumble something under her breath before she got up and walked away. She laughed lightly, turning the page of her book and reading until class started.

____

She met up with Robin at her locker before lunch, walking with him to one of their teachers classrooms. They almost always ate lunch in there. That teacher didn't have a class that period and was usually in the break room. He didn't care, he let Regina do pretty much whatever she wanted. It was nice to not have to deal with the headache of the cafeteria. 

As they turned down the hall toward the room, Robin smiled over at her. “I heard something interesting today.”

Pulling out her water bottle, she asked, “And what was that?”

“Well, I was walking in the hall and I heard two girls talking. One said, and I quote, ‘Did you hear that Regina Mills is dating the hot British guy?” He acted it out, changing his voice to mimic the girl, laughing. 

She spit her water out, most of it landing on the floor, but some hitting his shirt as well. She gave him a apologetic smile, “Sorry for that.” She gestured to his shirt. “I just can’t believe Ruby.” 

“No worries,” He chuckled. “Who’s Ruby?”

She set her things down on the table and grabbed some paper towels to clean the floor. “She’s the biggest gossip. She came up to me this morning asking about my so-called relationship with you. Nice nickname by the way.” Walking over to the trash and tossing the towels in, she glanced in his direction. 

He laughed again, muttering a, “Thanks,” before pulling his shirt over his head and turning on the hand dryer by the sink. 

She looked around a little nervously. If anyone walked in to find him shirtless in a classroom with her, they’d never hear the end of it. Sitting down with her back to him, she waited for him to finish using the dryer before she finished her story. “I told her we were just friends. She said that we didn't act like it. I told her it was none of her business but that we were, in fact, only friends. I guess she didn't believe me.” Pulling out her lunch, she groaned. “I’m going to strangle her.”

Robin laughed, taking a seat next to her, thankfully, with his shirt back in it’s rightful place. “I think it’s funny.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “That we’re currently at the center of the rumor mill?”

He shrugged, “It doesn't bother me. Let them think whatever they want. We know we’re just friends. Besides, maybe it’ll help get some of those girls off my back.”

She grinned, “Robin Locksley can’t handle the attention he’s getting?”

He rolled his eyes playfully. “Ever since I joined the track team, these two girls won’t leave me alone.”

“Who’re they?”

“Two freshman, I think. I don't want to be rude but, I’m not interested.” When she laughed, he smiled. “But, if it bothers you that much, I can refrain from doing anything that can be misinterpreted.”

“Like what? I don’t understand. We haven't even done anything to make them think that. It’s not like we’re kissing in the hallways.” Her eyebrows knitted, “Or anywhere for that matter.”

He laughed. “No, I do kiss you on the cheek, though. But, I also do that to my mum and the rest of the females in my life. Would you prefer that I don’t?”

“I won’t ask you to do something that makes you, well…you.” She sighed. “They’re all so immature. Why do they insist on getting into everyone else’s business?” It was a rhetorical question, she didn't wait for him to answer. “I guess I won’t strangle Ruby. I definitely have a few choice words for her, though.”

“That’s understandable.” He chuckled. 

Changing the subject, they both finished up their lunch and went their separate ways. Later that evening, they’re sitting on the couch in his basement with papers sprawled about as they do research for their next project. It’s getting late, almost time for her to go home but, she’s determined to finish what she’s working on first. She’s skimming the pages of the textbook, looking for a specific paragraph that she swears she remembers reading. She’s determined to find it, eyes fixed on the paper. So, when he says her name, the only response she lets out is a hum of acknowledgment. 

“Have you thought anymore about what happened at school today?”

She doesn’t look up at him, just shrugs her shoulders and asks, “What about it?”

He sighs, “Why it was so easy for people at school to think that we were in a relationship… I was just thinking and I…I kind of understand it.” She glances up briefly, just to let him know she’s listening and then continues to search the book. “You and I both know that we aren’t in a relationship but, they clearly saw some kind of connection.”

Letting out a hum, she mumbles, “Yes, well, you are my best friend.”

“Yes and, I love you. As a friend.” He’s quick to add. “And, I know you love me too…I need to ask you something, without judgement and hopefully without any repercussions.” He waits for a response but she only nods, eyes still cast downward at the book. “You and I, neither of us has been in a relationship. We’re eighteen years old and have never experienced anything that typically comes with one. I’m not saying that I want to be in one, I just…I feel like something is missing, you know?”

Finally looking up from the textbook in her lap, she raises her eyebrow at him. “Where are you going with this?

“We’re going off to college soon and we’ll probably start dating. You know, it’s that time in everyones life. I’m just nervous. Neither of us have had our first kiss and, I was just thinking that maybe…” He lets out a small sigh. Her eyes were searching for his but, he was expertly avoiding them, not looking at her at all. She was catching on to the point of this particular conversation. In all honesty, she hadn’t ever considered sharing her first kiss with someone she wasn’t romantically interested in. He was the best friend she ever had and, starting a relationship with him wasn’t a wise thing to do. But, he wasn’t asking for a relationship. He was asking for a kiss. “I don’t know. I know you’ve been waiting until you find the right person and this town has a very limited pool of options for you but-“ After sitting up a little straighter and moving the book on her lap to the side, she leant over and lightly brushed her lips against his. It was soft, she wasn’t exactly sure what she was doing after all. That didn’t stop him from pulling her closer. Her legs moved to either side of his as she was dragged on top of him. She’s heard horror stories about first kisses, apparently that right of passage didn’t apply to her. She nearly let out an involuntary moan when he deepened it. She doesn’t think that this is what you’re supposed to do for your first kiss though, at the moment, she doesn’t mind. It lasts for about a minute-she would guess-before they have to pull apart for air. As soon as her lips leave his, he lets out a breath that sends a tingle down her spine. She doesn’t linger, climbs off of him right away and plops back down on the couch. “That was…”

“What a first kiss feels like, apparently.” She doesn’t wait for him to finish. Suddenly, she has the urge to run her fingers across her lips. Before she changes her mind, she needs to tell him, “That can’t happen again, understood?” 

His smile is cheeky when he nods his head, “Understood.” He helps her find the paragraph she was looking for before he’d interrupted and hands her a sticky note to mark the page. Then, she starts packing up her things. 

“I should go. See you in the morning?” 

He nods, “Always. I’ll walk you out.”

After climbing in her car and backing out of the driveway. She slowly drove down the street, watching him in the rear-view window until he disappeared and telling herself that it was just a kiss. All of them would be that incredible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, I'm doing a giveaway for a Lana Autograph from the Orlando Convention I'm going to in May! Go follow me on twitter @RegalLove2 and look at my pinned tweet for details on how to enter to win. If you don't have a twitter, comment here and I'll tell you another way you can enter!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my two lovely Betas, Anny and Makaila. Thanks for reading everyone. Please let me know what you think, especially if you did read the original one.


End file.
